Микитака Хадзекура
|Тема = DU |Кандзи = 支倉未起隆 |Ромадзи = Hazekura Mikitaka |Имя при рождении = |Стенд = Earth Wind and Fire |Рождение = 1783 |Возраст = 216 |Пол = Мужской |Раса = Инопланетянин (Называет себя) |Волосы = Серебристые Цветная манга) Платиновый блонд(Аниме) |Глаза = Зелёный (Цветная манга, аниме) |Хобби = Забота о животных |Занятость = Межгалактический Пилот (Называет себя) |Отношения = Неназванная мать (возможно, неродная) |Статус = Жив |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = }} , также называющий себя - второстепенный союзник Несокрушимого алмаза, имеющий главную роль в арках "Я пришелец" и "Давайте жить на опорной башне". Обладая способностью, напоминающей стенд, Микитака утверждает, что имеет внеземное происхождение; обоснованность его способности никогда не рассматривается полностью. Его способность к перевоплощению называется Earth Wind and Fire. Внешний вид Микитака выглядит как подросток среднего роста и довольно стройного телосложения. У него заостренные уши и длинные прямые светлые волосы, спадающие на голову. Он представлен с цепочкой в носу, которая отсутствует в последующих главах. Он украшает темную, модифицированную школьную форму различными астрономическими и инопланетными символами, включая окруженные планеты по обе стороны воротника, а в колонне на его торсе две летающие тарелки, две звезды и символ бесконечности (∞) с полумесяцем и Солнцем в каждой петле. Личность Микитака утверждает, что он 216-летний инопланетянин. Он проявляет большое любопытство к человеческой культуре, хотя, кажется, не понимает её. Когда ему предлагают носовой платок, он съедает его. В результате он также не может понять сарказм или прочитать определенные ситуации. Он объявляет себя мирным индивидуумом, утверждая, что оставил свое оружие в своем космическом шаттле, поскольку он не пришел сражаться, и, как утверждается, любит животных, даже имеет любимую мышь. В остальном, Микитака - спокойный и приятный человек, не стесняющийся рисковать жизнью ради спасения своих друзей и более чем готовый отплатить услугой за услугу. Его доброта проявляется в первую очередь, когда он благодарит Окуясу и Джоске за их носовые платки, давая им два мороженых (изготовленных из плоти его собственных рук). У Микитаки есть странная особенность - "аллергия" на звук сирен. Услышав сирену, он корчится в агонии, а его кожа краснеет и покрывается волдырями, он отчаянно пытается найти способ избежать этого. Такая "аллергия" объясняется тем, что звуки сирены имеют особую частоту звука, губительную для инопланетян. Способности Микитака имеет способность наподобие стенда под названием Earth Wind and Fire. Он может превратить любую часть или все его тело практически в любой объект, если этот объект не слишком сложен, создает больше энергии, чем Микитака, или включает человеческое лицо, потому что Микитака не может имитировать лицо, находя людей слишком похожими между собой. История Несокрушимый алмаз Новое лицо Йошикаге Киры (2) В поисках большего количества людей, которые могли бы превратиться в пользователей стенда, чтобы защитить его сына, Йошихиро Кира воспользовался Стрелой, чтобы пронзить Микитаку. Тем не менее, Стрела не проколола его идеально, вместо этого отскакивая от его шеи и оставив лишь царапину. Я пришелец На следующее утро Джоске Хигашиката и Окуясу Ниджимура обнаруживают серию загадочных кругов в центре поля: полузакрытый, в поле большего центрального круга, лежит Микитака. Его разбудило прибытие Джоске и Окуясу, и его странная личность сразу же раскрылась: вместо того, чтобы представиться, он спрашивает, находится ли он в настоящее время на планете Земля, и утверждает, что он пришелец. Главные герои думают, что он просто шутит, но когда он ест платки Джоске и достает два мороженых из своей сумки, они понимают, что в нем есть что-то странное. Наконец он сообщает, что его имя , и он 216-летний космический пилот. Он говорит, что его планета находится в пределах Магелланового облака и медленно умирает, и что он прибыл на Землю, чтобы увидеть, хорошая ли это планета и являются ли ее обитатели дружелюбными. Когда мимо проезжает пожарная машина, ее шум вызывает у Микитаки сильную кожную реакцию. Он умоляет Джоске забрать его, впервые раскрывая его силу трансформации. Джоске, теперь считающий Микитаку инопланетянином, просит его вернуть долг, используя способности инопланетянина и заставляя его принять форму трех кубиков. Затем два новых друга играют в кости с Роханом Кишибе, чтобы выманить у него немного свободных денег. Несмотря на подозрения мангаки (даже найма Тамами Кобаяши, чтобы выяснить, лжет ли Джоске) и дискомфорт Микитаки, Рохан по-прежнему не может понять хитрость Джоске, поскольку игра медленно заканчивается. Только тогда сирены начинают звонить поблизости, что сразу же пугает и Джоске, и Микитаку, поскольку последний начинает терять форму из-за его аллергии. Выяснилось, что сирены на самом деле запускаются пожаром в доме Рохана, так как он начался из-за увеличительного стекла, которое он небрежно выбросил ранее после осмотра костей. Это создает отвлечение, которое Джоске использует, чтобы выйти из матча и убежать, забирая Микитаку с собой, таким образом оставляя игру незавершенной. Позже, когда они убегают от Рохана, Микитака спрашивает Джоске о том, смог ли он ему помочь во время игры, на что Джоске из-за разочарования говорит ему заткнуться. Highway Star (1) На следующий день Джоске встречает предполагаемую мать Микитаки, которая рассказывает, что им пришлось переехать из Токио из-за одержимости ее сына инопланетянами. Микитака, с другой стороны, объясняет Джоске, что его "мать" - просто человеческая женщина, которую он загипнотизировал, чтобы заставить ее поверить, что он ее сын. Затем он уезжает со своей матерью, чтобы сделать документы для его школьного перевода, оставив Джоске и Йошихиро Кира, который наблюдает поблизости, крайне смущенным по поводу подлинной личности Микитаки. Давайте жить на опорной башне Later in the story, Josuke and Okuyasu meet Mikitaka again, staring at an abandoned telephone tower while assuming the form of a pair of binoculars. After a short exchange of words, Mikitaka expresses that he found the tower unnatural and was waiting there in order to show them, which upon closer inspection it turns out to be true as there is smoke coming out from it. Mikitaka then returns into this binoculars form to help Josuke and Okuyasu investigate the tower, only to find out there is actually a person living up there in a seemingly self-sustainable fashion complete with various furniture, a set of essential installments and a farm field for herbs and vegetables. The mysterious person notices the three and introduces himself as the tower's legal owner, stating that he has been living on it the past 3 years as his home. Although initially approaching the tower with suspicion, Josuke drops his guard down upon seeing Yoshihiro Kira there and recklessly enters the tower despite Okuyasu and even the tower's owner, Toyohiro Kanedaichi's warning. It is then quickly revealed that Toyohiro and Yoshihiro are in fact, allied in a scheme of bringing Josuke into Super Fly's prison and Toyohiro's previous attitude was all an act. The tower's owner immediately makes his escape through climbing the unused electrical cable, but thanks to Mikitaka, who transformed into the cable, secretly replaces the one which Toyohiro is climbing and thus, he is able to stop the tower owner's "Old Maid" plan and bring him back into the tower, freeing Josuke. However, Toyohiro exploits his Stand's property of force reflection to trap and pinning Mikitaka onto the tower, thus resuming his escape. Josuke attempts to help but is stopped by Mikitaka, saying that he is fine with being left there as he wishes to repay for accidentally dragging the duo with him into this situation by asking them to investigate the tower in the first place. Nevertheless, Josuke enters and challenges Toyohiro in a duel. After a fierce battle, Toyohiro is defeated. He confesses that he really meant no ill will as he really just desires to get out of the prison his own Stand locks him into, which leads him to be easily manipulated into cooperation by Yoshihiro Kira. Toyohiro has since then changed his mind and decided to not leave the tower ever again, releasing the three as well as offers them wound treatment and food. Goodbye, Morioh Town After Toyohiro's defeat, Mikitaka only reappears at the end of Part 4 with the other protagonists to say goodbye to Reimi. (The information below derives from the TV Anime. As such, it may or may not be considered canonW.) After the final battle with Yoshikage Kira, he is seen talking to Toyohiro on the tower and keeping him company. Галерея Манга= Mikitaka1.png|Стрела Йошихиро отскочила Mikitaka2.png|"Просто царапина?" Mikitaka3.png|Джоске и Окуясу нашли круги на полях Mikitakaeatingtissues.png|Микитака ест салфетки Mikitaka4.png|Микитака достаёт два холодных мороженых из его сумки Imitating.png|Имитирует Окуясу Mikitakapet.jpg|Мышь - питомец Микитаки Mikitaka5.png|Реакция Микитаки на сирену Mikitakarash.png|У Микитаки появляется сыпь, когда он слышит сирену Mikitaka9.png|Способность Микитаки позволяет ему менять лицо Earth wind fire3.png|Трансформируется в игральную кость MikitakaMom.png|"Мать" Микитаки Toyohiro holding onto Mikitaka.png|Микитака обманывает Тойохиро, трансформировавшись в кабель |-| Аниме= The_Arrow_rejects_Mikitaka.png|Стрела Йошихиро отскакивает от Микитаки Mikitaka first appearance.png|Первое появление Микитаки после попадании в него стрелы Mikitaka_in_crop_circle.png|Микитака лежит без сознания в круге на полях Mikitaka unconscious.png|Джоске проверяет тело Микитаки Mikitaka awake.png|Микитака Mikitaka_eats_a_tissue.png|Микитака ест салфетки Mikitaka_reveals_his_race.png|Показывает, что является инопланетянином Mikitaka_gets_ice_cream.png|Микитака достаёт два холодных мороженных из его сумки Mikitaka gives Josuke and Okuyasu ice cream.png|Даёт Джоске и Окуясу мороженое Mikitaka_petting_his_mouse.png|Гладит свою мышь Mikitaka imitates Okuyasu.png|Микитака подражает Окуясу Mikitaka_telling_them_to_keep_a_secret.png|Микитака велит им держать его космический корабль в секрете Mikitaka siren scream.png|Микитака реагирует на громкий шум Mikitaka_allergic.png|Аллергическая реакция Микитаки на сирену Mikitaka's_Stand_blindness.png|Микитака не реагирует на стенд, будучи неспособным видеть Crazy Diamond Mikitaka transforming in front of Josuke.png|Микитака трансформируется перед Джоске Josuke wants Mikitaka to help him cheat.png|Джоске рассказывает Микитаке свой план по обману Рохана Mikitaka throws up.png|Микитака блюёт в форме костей после того, как его бросали слишком много Mikitaka notices his mom.png|Микитака замечает свою "маму" на улице Mikitaka introduces his mother.png|Микитака рассказывает Джоске, что его "мать" всего лишь женщина с промытыми мозгами Mikitaka bids Josuke farewell.png|Прощается с Джоске до поры до времени Mikitaka shows the gang Superfly.png|Микитака указывает на Super Fly Джоске и Окуясу Mikitaka appears to fight.png|Микитака обманывает Тойохиро, превратившись в кабель Toyohiro hanging from Mikitaka.png|Тойохиро подвешен Микитакой Worried.jpg|Беспокоится о том, что Джоске упадёт с ЛЭП Mikitaka admires Morioh.png|Микитака с наслаждением смотрит на Морио Hazekura Mikitaka KeyArt.png|Полный вид Микитаки Mikitaka cameo.png|Раннее камео Микитаки в DU, эпизоде 24 Mikitaka GreatDays.png|Микитака на фоне третьего опенинга |-| Прочее= Mikitaka3.jpg|Микитака как фигурка Statue Legend Miki1.jpg Miki2.jpg Josuokumiki.jpg Josuokumiki2.jpg Навигация en:Mikitaka Hazekura Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные протагонисты